dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 3 (Paris)
This is a level 3 akuma that was sent in Paris to retrieve the innocence of Timothy Hearst. He is one the antagonists in the Phantom Thief G Arc. Appearance The level 3 appears as a big muscular knight in full armor. The armor is yellow and red. He has seven eyes, six around his oval head and one big in the middle. He also has very long earlobes. His human form is that of a mature man with fair hair an a moustache wearing gentleman clothes. Personality He seems to have a pretty generic personality for a level 3. He is murderous and violent and rather proud of his strength. He faithfully follows the order of the level 4 with him. Plot Phantom Thief G Arc When the nun broker calls the Earl to inform him about Timothy, He, a level 4, and 2 level 2 supported by Skulls are sent to the orphanage. While the level 4 attacks from the roof they enter the dimension by the main door. He remains hidden with a level 2 while the other level 2 incapacitates the children and captures Timothy. He attacks Howard Link when the latter tries to rescue Timothy. He smashes Link in the wall and laughs. However Link kicks him in the head and smashes him in the wall in return. The akuma goes after Link but it's too late, Link created a big explosion. The Wizard level 2 incapacitates Link so they capture Timothy again. The level 3 asks why he cries like that and tells him there is nothing to be scardd about before bursting in laughter. Emilia Galmar attempts to shoot him to save Timothy but this has no effect. He is about to kill her but the wizard level 2 steps in. Upon realizing that he is now an opponent, the level 3 decides to attack the level 2 posessed by Timothy. He dodges the first attack but is kicked away by the second one. The level 3 notes that touching him is hurtful and concludes that he is now Innocence. After destroying the other level 2 , Timothy attacks the level 3 but the latter easily deviates the attack with his own fist. He comments that as a level 2 Timothy has no chance against a level 3 like him before punching him away. The level 4 who now happens to be just in front of him orders him to kill the kid . The level 3 inflates and rushes at the new Exorcist claiming that he will use all his power to do so. Timothy attempts to posess the level 3 but it fails. Twice. The level 2 reaches Timothy's body and charges an attack to obliterate him. Fortunately Link comes back half-unpetrified and uses his defensive spell to stop the akuma. Unfortunately Link is weakened by both the puppet transformation and the akuma scream of the level 4 so he eventually can't stop him anymore and desactivates his spell. The level 3 is about to kill them all but suddenly Madarao shows up and stops his punch with one hand. The level 3 wonders if this is another exorcist but he doesn't feel any innocence. Madarao activates his akuma arm and suck up the whole level 3 in his arm putting an end to his life and his soul. Powers and Abilities Natural level 3 akuma abilities Navigation Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters